


Golden Smile With Ocean Blue Eyes

by JcLoveex (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Niall, Boys In Love, Come Shot, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Crying, Crying Niall, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Harry Being Harry, I think im done tagging, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Overwhelmed, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sub Niall, Top Harry, cumming untouched, somewhat i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JcLoveex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was dying, he was going to die and he was ok with that. Maybe his parents wouldn't be too mad that the headstone read: "<em>Niall James Horan. 13/09/93-20/04/16. Death by the glorious dick that belonged to The Harry Edward Styles.</em>" His dad liked Harry well enough, calls him son everytime they go fishing when Niall takes Harry back Ireland. Hell, his mom even made Harry's favorite Irish dish whenever she comes over to their house. He doesn't think that they would mind that their youngest would be killed with the love of his life's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Smile With Ocean Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about this for some reason for like a month, then I forgot, then I saw it was about to get deleted out my drafts, which it did. But I had some saved on Wattpad too so I just finished it and here we are today. 
> 
> I just really like Narry and things like this because I feel like Harry would take the utmost care of Niall after sex and this "scene" was in my head for a while. 
> 
> I miss them lol

"Such a pretty little boy, you are."

Niall could barely hear Harry's voice, even though he was right in front of him, over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. When Harry told him that he was going to get a surprise, this wasn't what he had in mind for his Sunday afternoon. But really he wasn't complaining either.

"Look at your pretty flush, how it covers your body," Harry said pleased, letting his eyes rake over the older boy's body. "Even that pretty cock of yours is a pretty flushed red. Is that for me Ni? Begging for me to get you off?"

Niall nodded his head, the blonde hair falling brushing against his forehead. Harry stepped up and began to run his fingertips over the heated skin of his arms. When his hands reached Niall's, he tugged on the bandana again to hear the whine from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Didn't like that I tied you up," Harry pouted, a sham, of course, he was enjoying this too much. "Can't really touch me now. Is that what you want princess? To touch me?"

"Please," Niall begged, his light blue eyes, were now dark with lust and want. "Please Harry, j- _sst_ " Harry was biting down on the boy's pulse point, a go-to way of making Niall lose his cool. Not that he had any left.

Harry smirked, keeping his hands firmly on Niall's hips so that he wouldn't move. He licked over the bruise and then started marking his baby up with another bite right under his ear.

"Go on Niall, tell me what you want," Harry whispered hotly in his ear and smiled when the shiver ran through Niall. "Tell me exactly what you want baby."

Niall opened his mouth, closed it, open it. He was lost for words, trying to get his mind to stop running so fast, so his mouth could catch up. He wants Harry to fuck him, no he _needs_ Harry to fuck him senseless. His body was near the edge with little to no help with sufficient stimulation. Harry just kept talking, talking about how pretty Niall was and how much he was going to fuck him until he couldn't speak. Let alone walk the next day, but so far the boy only talked and Niall was fucking ready.

Harry could see the wheels turning in Niall's brain, making the boy taking longer than normal to answer him. Niall's eyes were closed, but the determination was on his face, trying to understand what he wanted. Harry kept his left hand on Niall but leaned back to grab the lube off the side of the bed. Miraculously he was able to open the bottle with one hand and squeeze some on Niall's cock. The boy hissed as the cold substance hit him, but still his eyes remained closed.

"Princess," Harry said softly, reaching between them to cuff Niall in his hand. "I need you to talk to me."

Niall was fighting the feeling of crying. Harry was jerking him off with smooth grace, fist tightens around him just right and timing just perfect. He wanted nothing more than to touch Harry but the bonds were holding his hands back. Niall couldn't take it, being so close but so far away that he wouldn't take this stimulation. His head dropped to Harry's neck, breathing rapidly.

"Com' on princess, just tell me what you want."

Niall could feel his breath hitting Harry's neck, lips capping from being open as he panted. "Please fuck me, H. I n-need you to fuck me."

"I can do that," Harry smiled softly, still jerking Niall off. He would tell the boy was getting close with how his stomach was contracting. "fuck you until you can't feel anything but me. Moan so loud you can't talk tomorrow, maybe still be hoarse the day after. But you can't cum yet, got it? I need you to hold it until I tell you too."

Harry paused for a moment, after not hearing anything and felt Niall nodded, his forehead bumping against Harry's chin.

Niall was maneuvered on the side of the bed with rules of keeping his legs spread wide. _Don't move Ni, I need you to be a good boy for me right now_. Harry was getting undressed behind him, never removing his clothes from earlier. Niall was just trying to get his breathing back in order, his heart was still racing. Before they started getting into the sex, Niall never imagined that he would need Harry the way he needs him now. Harry was the pure epitome, genius, craftsman of fucking Niall until he didn't know where he ended or Harry began.

"Still here with me princess?" Harry asked politely, Niall felt like he was really trying to sound kind.

Niall groaned, feeling heavy and not full. "Yes Harry, I'm here and I need you _in_ me, now would be nice."

"But don't you like this?" Harry's thumb rubbed against this rim, making Niall hiss. He got on his knees behind the older boy, watching as his hole made an attempt to relax. "Like that I'm taking it slow so you can feel it in you tomorrow? Feel it when you're going for your jog or playing footie with Louis?" Harry's kept up with rubbing smooth circles around the muscle, making Niall's head rub against the bed, trying to cover his moans. "Don't do that love, I like hearing you. Hearing the sound that beautiful sinful mouth makes."

When Harry pulled back, it wasn't long before Niall felt the lube slick finger come back. Harry pushed into him, knuckle by knuckle, so slow. Harry always knew where Niall's prostate was, could find it in seconds of being inside the boy but that's not what he wanted. He just wanted Niall to loosen and be able to take his cock. When Niall felt the second finger move in with the first, he was ready to push Harry on the bed and just fuck himself senseless. He couldn't stop the noises that were coming out his bitten lips, going from moans to Harry's name.

" _Fuck Niall_ ," Harry moaned, pulling both his fingers out and watched Niall's hold flutter from wanting to be filled. Harry couldn't stop himself from spreading Niall's asscheeks and exposing the hole more. "My pretty boy. I'm so fucking lucky, do you know that Ni? How lucky I am to be the only one to see you like this? Tied up, spread out and ready just for me? I'm the only one that gets to see you like this, only me."

Niall barely moved his head before he felt the wet, strong, stroke of Harry's tongue. Niall's fist balled up behind his back, not being about to hold onto anything to keep him grounded. Harry always knew how much Niall loved being licked open. He knew that Niall didn't always have control like this, he was fucking weak for it and dammit, it felt like he was cheating. Niall was holding on to that moment the whole time, but with Harry opening him up like this and nibbling on the muscle was pure torture.

"H-Har," Niall hiccuped, eyes screwed tight so the tears that were building up, wouldn't fall. When Harry hmm'd, Niall let out a harsh breath. "Please, I-I can't hold it."

Harry pulled back, pressed open-mouth kissing to Niall's hole and blew against the wet spot. Harry held Niall up while his legs briefly gave out, rubbing the skin around his wet taint. "You can hold it pretty boy, I know you can. You're my princess and princesses always follow the rules."

"It's too much," Niall mumbled, not knowing how he even lasts this long. "Please Harry, I need you to fuck me now. I want to feel you in me, fill me up and use me. Please H, please."

Harry pressed a kiss just under the left cheek, starting his journey back to the face of his boyfriend. He captured Niall's lips and held his face with just between his thumb and pointer finger. Niall let Harry's tongue fuck his mouth, moaning, and the younger boy rutted against his ass. Harry's body was dropped over Niall, not letting the boy be able to move unless it was caused by Harry pushing against him.

Niall whined with Harry moved back, but was happy to hear the lube bottle again. The first push always made Niall's jaw to drop, it always overwhelming. While Harry pushed the rest of himself inside Niall, the boy was trying to concentrate on not cumming without permission. But Harry was never that easy on him, letting him be able to control himself with ease. Niall barely could hold on the first time Harry nailed his prostate. Harry loved pushing Niall, so he didn't let up, making Niall whined louder and breath catching.

" _Fuck yes_ , like that Harry. Don't stop, don't fucking stop doing that please don't." Niall moaned as Harry's grip on his hips tighten and leveraged Niall's hip up just a bit. "Jesus."

"Harry's fine doll face," Harry smirked, knowing Niall was going to call him out on that later. His rhythm didn't stop, no matter how much it was killing him. Niall was so tight. So fucking warm and soft, he was going to kill Harry. It was always this intense, Niall always drove Harry crazy. "You like that baby? Like how I'm fucking that sweet little hole of yours? The feeling of my cock fucking into you, hitting that sweet spot?"

Niall was dying, he was going to die and he was ok with that. Maybe his parents wouldn't be too mad that the headstone read: _"Niall James Horan. 13/09/93-20/04/16. Death by the glorious dick that belonged to The Harry Edward Styles."_ His dad liked Harry well enough, calls him son everytime they go fishing when Niall takes Harry back Ireland. Hell, his mom even made Harry's favorite Irish dish whenever she comes over to their house. He doesn't think that they would mind that their youngest would be killed with the love of his life's dick.

"Love of you life?" Harry snickered, nuzzling his face in Niall's back. "I like the title princess."

Niall's face burned, he tried to hide it but with Harry on him, the task was more impossible than ever. "Shut up. I can't be held responsible for what I say while, _fuck_ , do that again."

Harry's dick was the greatest thing that Niall ever got the pleasure of enduring.

Harry still hadn't told him that he could cum yet, but Niall was so fucking close. He was was only a few more strokes away from cumming untouched, with just Harry's dick in his ass. But then it stopped. everything, the fucking, talking and touching.

Everything, the fucking, talking and touching.

Niall groaned, "Fucking hell Harry." Frustrated with not being able to get there. "What the hell possessed you to stop? I was so fucking close!"

Niall heard Harry walking around, not saying a word as Niall thought of ways he could kill him for leaving him like this. His own cock fucking hurt, leaking for what felt like an eternity. There wasn't much that would do now but rut against the bed, which felt amazing. His boyfriend left him so he's about to get himself off and then kill Harry before the night is over with.

A hard slap to his right cheek caused him to hiss and moaned at the same time. "Didn't I tell you not to cum without my permission? I thought you were my good boy Niall?"

"I thought you were going to fuck me until I couldn't speak?" Niall sassed back, which caused Harry to giggle behind him. How can his boyfriend go from a fucking machine to a giggling cutie in a matter of seconds? "I think I'm still coherent enough."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling Niall up by his biceps and attempted to keep the boy up straight. "Barely can stand," Harry smirked when Niall stumbled to stand up striaght. "almost there then love. I just thought that we could do something a little different."

Niall didn't see the chair that Harry had suddenly sit next to bed, curious eyes washing over his boyfriend. "What's that for?"

Harry smirked, pressing a chaste kiss against Niall's forehead. "You want to cum right? You're about to work for it love." Then his swollen lips worked Niall's open, causing the blonde to moan. Harry took his right hand, moving it across Niall's body until it reached his leaking cock. There was a break moment of hesitation but then he smiled when he wrapped his hand loosely around Niall and caused the boy to stumble back but Harry's left hand caught him. He stroked Niall's length slowly, watching Niall's face as he screwed it up, his mouth open and red. "I'm going to sit in this chair and then I'm going to place you on my cock. I'm going to sit there and watch you fuck yourself, watch you chase that feeling and cum with just my cock. I going to see you work for it baby, work for that orgasm."

Once again Niall was left standing there as Harry pulled away from him. He wasn't left there too long before Harry pulled him by his hips closer to him and had him stand before his spread legs. Niall's eyelids were hooded, clearly exhausted so far with today's activities. He just wanted to cum so bad. It didn't dawn on him that Harry was moving him until he felt the tip catch his rim and caused this wanton whine to leave his mouth. 

"That's it, baby, let me in." Harry cooed, letting Niall easy on the awaiting cock. "God, look at you Ni. You look so good like this princess like you _need_ this. You need this don't you princess? You need my cock." 

The feeling of Harry pressing against Niall's prostate was overwhelming.The constant push against the gland was causing great pleasure to the boy. Niall was surprised that he didn't' cum from just that itself. If it wasn't for Harry holding Niall's waist, he's pretty sure he would have fallen off by now. 

"Alright Ni, this is it. You want to come, work for it." Harry said nibbling on the skin just under Niall's jaw. "Let me see you lose yourself from just my cock." 

Niall was trying to fight the tears that were gathering in this eyes, but a single on slipped out and Harry's thumb caught it. "Do I still have to wait until you tell me to cum?" 

Harry looked at the boy, who was right now so wrecked and pliant. He was mesmerized by the soft blue of his eyes and the way his soft lips were bitten raw. The flush on Niall's cheeks caused him to look younger than he usually do and Harry wish he could have him looking like this for the rest of his life. He wishes the world got to see Niall like this, but this was his boyfriend, his love. 

"No princess," Harry whispered. He was holding Niall's face with his right hand, letting the boy cuddle into it. "You don't have to. Cum whenever you want, ok?" 

"Ok." He croaked. 

Harry moved his hands until both were on Niall's thighs. The warmth was the only thing Niall felt, focusing on the touch. Harry just sat there, watching him and waiting until Niall felt comfortable to start moving. He wasn't going to do anything but keep the boy grounded, not moving at all to help. 

Niall's bottom lip caught between his teeth as he started to rock his hips forwards. The wave of arousal shot up his spine, making himself shiver. Harry's eyes stayed on him while Niall tries to pick up the pace. He huffed, frustrated at the weight in the bottom of his stomach that he couldn't get. He finally got to the pace that was good for him and made his fist ball up. 

Harry rubbed his wrist, knowing what was going on without being able to see Niall's hands. Niall cried out as Harry's cock continued to rub his prostate and he was fighting between falling over on the boy and staying up straight to keep the angle. 

"Fuck princess, you're doing so well." Harry praised him, still rubbing Niall's wrist. "God you should see your face, so beautiful." 

"Harry please," Niall whined, he was giving the thought of it not being him up. "Please, I just want to cum. Touch me please." 

Harry watched as Niall's hips moved quickly over him. He watched as Niall's cock bobbed between their stomachs and how red it was. He knew his boyfriend was close but he wasn't going to touch him. "You're almost there baby. I know you can do it." 

Niall just couldn't understand how Harry wasn't affected by this feeling. He thought he was going to die, the pleasure was killing him with its intensity. He was crying again, the tears falling down his red face. The pleasure was so much, he couldn't control anything, just wanted to cum. Harry was marking him again, biting over the hickey the left near Niall's collar bone. He whispered praises as he let Niall continue to fuck himself. 

One of Harry's hands left Niall's wrist and slid down to his ass, finger running softly over the rim while Niall cried. Harry stuck his middle finger alongside his cock, slightly stretching Niall out more. He watched as the boy above him continued to cry, tears falling. The moans that were leaving Niall's mouth was so precious, he wanted to swallow them. 

"Com' on babe," Harry said, knowing Niall wasn't going to last any longer. "You're almost there." 

Niall moaned his name, hiccuping a little at the end. He was so full and it was so powerful. His thighs were sore and he could feel his stomach contracting as his orgasm started in his stomach. 

Niall fell face first into Harry, his head dropping into the nape of his neck. There wasn't much he could do as his cock jerk with the last few jabs at his prostate that pushed him over the edge. Harry grabbed his hips, helping Niall as his body convulsed. Harry could feel the wetness from Niall's face as the boy continued to cry with the feeling of the orgasm. It felt like Niall's hole spasming forever around Harry's still harden length. 

"Fuck Ni," Harry said, taking Niall soft cock in his hand and stroke it a bit, milking him. "that's it baby. I'm so proud of you, that's it. I gotcha." 

 Niall's breathing was ragged, harsh as Harry stopped his movements, keeping Niall at a still. He felt Harry's hands run down his sides, petting him softly as he let Niall rest on him. 

"You-" Niall sighed, tongue heavy. "You have to cum H." 

Harry smiled softly, kissing the side of Niall's face. "I will baby, I need you to be ok right now." 

Niall huffed, he wanted to feel Harry cum inside of him. His boyfriend was always good for holding out but Niall wanted to feel it. Starting to mouth lazily at Harry's neck, Niall started moving his hips again.

"Babe." Harry chastised. 

Niall's body started to suck Harry in with earnest, he wanted it. He could feel Harry's grip on his waist loosen but were still firm. "Please, f-for me Har." 

"Fuck," Harry groaned as Niall clenched down on him again. "want to just use you, huh? That's what you want?" 

Niall nodded, body so exhausted but he wanted it. Wanted everything that Harry could offer him and wasn't going to sleep until he got it all. 

The clenching helped Harry as he fucked into Niall, the boy's hole now being used as just a play toy. Harry cursed at the feeling of Niall feeling used and being so tight and warm. The velvet walls were sucking him in, making him feel everything inside. 

"You're so good for me Ni, so fucking good for me," Harry whispered. "God, I love that hole. Only for me, only let me fuck you like this." 

"Yeah Har, only you." Niall cried, he was slipping between the line of pleasure and pain but he was tapped out. Nothing was going to happen for him but he wanted to please Harry so bad, be a good boy for him. "'ove you." 

Harry chuckled, kissing Niall's cheek again. "I love you too baby, love you so much." Harry kept a tight hold on Niall as he lifted the both of them up, Niall was conscious enough to feebly wrap his legs around Harry's waist. When they dropped on the bed, Harry watched as Niall's body just led there. Never slipping out, Harry found his rhythm again. "Love when you're like this Ni. Fucked out and willing." 

Niall felt every move Harry was making, every time Harry's cock grazed his prostate and all he could do was whimper. His fist clenched again behind his back, other than that he didn't have anything to hold on to. He could feel Harry starting to lose his stroke, just going in and out of Niall's loose hole. He whined at the feeling of Harry's cum shooting into him, turning his head and trying to hide. 

"No, no," Harry whispered, breath rushed but firm. He gently grabbed Niall's face between his two fingers and held their gaze. "It's ok, don't look away. You did so good for me today Ni, I'm so proud of you baby." 

"'hanks." He sniffed, eyes still puffy and red. They shut briefly when Harry pulled out of him but when he reopened them, they were met with love and warmth. 

Harry smiled, kissed Niall's slack jaw twice and then got up to grab a washcloth and aloe for his wrist. When came back, Niall was almost sleep, his eyes were half closed and his breathing was getting slower. Harry spread his legs some, groaning as he saw the puffy and red hole looking back at him, his cum oozing out. He was tempted of slipping his fingers back in there and making Niall cum again but he knew his boy was half dead now. 

Harry shushed him when he wiped over the oversensitive area and pressed soft kisses on his hips to calm him down. "It's ok baby, just cleaning you up a little ok?" 

Once Harry knew Niall was clean enough down there and across his stomach, he gently pulled the boy up to rest against him while he untied the bandana. Even though there was no bruising on his wrist, Harry knew that the inside of Niall's hands were always getting the worst when he balled up his fist. After applying the aloe and quickly finding a shirt for Niall, that was probably Harry's anyway, and some boxers, he helps the boy lay back in the bed. 

Harry was only gone for a few seconds, throwing the washcloth away and putting on a putting on some sweats, when he heard Niall calling for him. 

"I'm right here baby," Harry hushed him, kissing his forehead as he got in the bed. Niall clung to him, making soft noises as Harry situated them in a better position. "you did so well for me. Always amaze me." 

Niall's cheeks heated up again, always more when Harry complimented him outside of sex. Harry continued saying sweet nothings, making Niall's blush permanent for the time being and causing him to weakly bite at Harry. 

"Shut up." Niall moaned, a small smile on his face. "I wanna sleep, you fucked me tired and I need you to be quiet." 

Harry scoffed, "I take it back, you're a rotten princess if anything." 

"I'm your princess," Niall smiled, tightening his hold around Harry and blinked up at him tiredly. "the one with pretty blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. You said it yourself H, I'm the best you got." 

"Yeah," He sighed, sounding put out but laughed when Niall pinched his side. "and I'm the love of your life." 

Before Niall could respond, Harry already quieted him with his mouth. 

_Yeah, you are._


End file.
